Faberry iPod Drabbles
by MsLane
Summary: 7 Faberry Drabbles, I promise it's better than this summary is.


_My best friend pushed me to try it, saying it's a good writing excersice...I think it was her excuse to get me to write something with Faberry again :L _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Glee (sadly *le sigh*) or any of these songs lol_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle_

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish your drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do seven of these and then post them_

**I Miss You- Aaliyah**

She went off to New York and I cant stop my thoughts from sometimes getting away from me. She left, almost it seemed, without a second glance. I miss her, a lot, but I have to try and keep going.

"I miss you Ray...*so* much."

I erase the message and instead opt for, "I hope The Big Apple is everything you've dreamed it would be Ray."

"It's been a long time...Are you seeing anyone?"

Again I erase it and instead send, "How're your classes?"

I feel bad because Santana and Brit are both trying their hardest to try and get me to talk and cheer up and go out with them but I cant bring myself to do anything without Rachel...And I know it's hard but I have to trust that she knows that I'm hers. No matter what. I need her.

**Not This Year - Aly and AJ**

"Merry Christmas.

~The Fabray's"

'Well that was full of sincerity wasnt it?'

I sigh and drop the card and make my way to my vanity and look at myself in the mirror...'what happened to you?', I wipe a hand across my face then avoid looking into my own eyes and go to the window and look out across the snow filled streets.

'This isnt working...I can't even pretend to be happy...' I look down at my growing baby bump and I lay a hand on top of it and whisper, "Not this year."

Rachel comes in and tentatively wraps an arm around my waist and I'm oddly comforted...'No, I cant pull off cheer...not right now, but maybe..maybe next year.'

**Everything We Had- The Academy Is...**

The bar they sat in was oddly quiet and almost empty, the only ones left choosing to keep to their own devices and choosing not to bother the two women that sat at the bar.

The blonde one ushers to the bar tender, "Two more."

She then turns to the brunette, "So, this is it then? Goodbye?"

The brunette looked at her with sad eyes, "Maybe not for forever, but for now. You know it isnt working, not the way we'd really like it to."

The blonde shakes her head slightly, "Maybe not for you but, I'm here arent I? I'm not the one that wants to end this you know. But it's what you want so, okay...But I'm always going to be with you."

**We Could Make Love- Jason Derulo**

The bass was pumping as Rachel dragged a slightly resistant Quinn onto the dance floor. The party that Puck had thrown was in full motion and Rachel finally got fed up of just sitting there waiting for Quinn to make a move so she took it upon herself to make a move instead.

After a little while of semi stiff movement, the blonde finally let herself let loose and feel. She couldnt deny that the shorter girl had moves that she could only dream of. They danced like they were made for eachother. There was no denying the absolute chemistry the two had, or that some of their moves looked a little more like they werent supposed to be done outside of a person's bedroom.

They lost themselves in the rhythme and in each other, not even caring that they were in plain view of everyone else, only caring that this felt...right.

**Your Body Is Wonderland- John Mayer**

I'm laying on my side, taking in the breathtaking view beside me. I trace a hand across the curve of her hip and side, my hand meeting with soft porcelain skin and I sigh at the contact. She sighs lightly in her sleep and I cant help but feel my chest tighten and a smile starts to spread across my face.

We spent all afternoon and night together, my body getting to know hers again and again, trying to memorize every little detail even after all these years, and still wanting more.

I look up to her face and her blonde hair is slightly obscuring her angelic face, and I'm left speechless, since the morning sunlight was filtering in through the window and it was causing a halo effect on her. Her body was glowing as the sunlight played against her skin and I cant help but fall even more in love with her.

I push myself up slightly and kiss her shoulder and I'm worried that I may have woken her as she rolls into me, snuggling into my side. I wait and notice that I didnt in fact wake her, that even in her sleep she was seeking me out. I sigh contentedly and wrap my arms tightly around her.

**This Afternoon- Nickelback**

Kurt was throwing another one of his summer bbq's and Quinn and Rachel both agreed to go to it, seeing as they always had the best time at his parties.

They make it there and notice that the entire Glee club was already there. Santana and Brittany were in the pool, playing marco polo with Mercedes, Mike, Matt and Puck. Finn was manning the bbq and Artie was hanging out with Tina, Kurt and Sam sitting on the lounge chairs playing the guitar and singing.

Rachel and Quinn take one look at each other both grinning widely before quickly stripping into their swim suits which they were wearing underneath their shorts and tank tops and run into the pool.

Laughter was the preceeding sound hovering around the whole yard.

Kurt gave a knowing look to Mercedes as they both noticed the lingering gazes and touches from the blonde head cheerleader and their resident diva. Their smiles growing bigger whenever the other was near.

Santana chose to splash them during one of their lingering eye locks causing an epic water war to break loose.

Kurt smiled larger, loving that the Glee club was able to just be, without any crazy drama surrounding them.

**Far Away - Jay Sean ft Keisha Buchanan**

I can feel her slipping away, even though she's right here, laughing and smiling.

Sure she holds me close even in front of her friends, but it isnt the same. Not anymore.

"You arent here anymore"

"Quinn what are you talking about? I'm standing right in front of you!" Rachel lets out frustated with herself because she cant understand what's going on.

Quinn's lip quivers from trying to stop herself from crying, "I mean emotionally. We dont talk like before. We dont hold hands, we dont even kiss the same."

Rachel's eyes show that shes shocked and is saddened by this revelation, "What are you saying?"

The blonde lets a tear finally fall, "I'm saying I feel like I'm losing you even though you're here."

Taking a step closer to the blonde, Rachel reaches a hand to her face and brings their lips together in a kiss and as they both pull away Quinn cries harder, resting their foreheads together, "You dont feel it either do you?"

Rachel starts crying as well, knowing that Quinn was talking about the spark that used to go along with every kiss they used to share, "I love you though Quinn, so much. I need you, it's not even just a want, I literally need you."

Quinn's tears mingle with Rachel's as she pulls her closer still, trying to get her as close as she can, "I love you too Rach, so much. Can we fix this? Can we please fix this? Because it hurts, so damn much Rachel."

Rachel cries out softly and nods, "We can fix this baby. I'm sorry for letting this happen, I promise I'll fix this. I dont even want you to hurt. I'll fix this."

The blonde hugs her tighter, kissing her neck and shoulder repeatedly, "*We'll* fix this Ray. I want this. I want *you*, I *need* you."


End file.
